longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Army Jacket
Black Army Jacket was a band located in both Long Island and New Jersey that existed from 1996 to 1999. Their music was described as both Grindcore and Power Violence. They released one full length album and many 7" EPs, splits, and compilation appearances. Biography Andrew Orlando was part of the band Milhouse and was the owner of Reservoir Records. When he went to a Fugazi show on Long Island, he met Carlos Ramirez and both began speaking of their influences and realized their shared a common interest. After speaking they wanted to start a band together and recruited Dan Crowell (drummer for Halfman) and Chris Russo (bassist for Those of Us) who were both high school students at the time. The band rehearsed new songs for a few weeks before gaining the attention of Rob Lawi, who subsequently joint the band on lead vocals. Black Army Jacket, with their new arsenal of songs, entered LoHo Studios in Manhattan a few months later to record their first 1996 demo. The tape caused a small buzz in the metal and hardcore scene. Black Army Jacket then met with Chainsaw Safety Records who would release the band's. The Queens based label released the 7" and Black Army Jacket began touring in support of it. While recording the 7" they also recorded extra tracks for future releases at Sweetwood Sound with Alap Momin in New Jersey. Shortly after this, Dan Crowell and Chris Russo left the band to pursue another band, Prom King. Dave Witte replaced Crowell on drums. They continued touring shortly after. In 1998, Black Army Jacket played the Metalfest in Milwaukee, the Fiesta Grande Festival at Berkley, California's Gilman St. Club, organized by Spazz bassist and vocalist and Slap A Ham Records founder, Chris Dodge. Later that year, the band entered the studio with producer Dean Rispler to record the album 222. They toured in support of the album afterwards. During this time, the band was noticed by Relapse Records who offered them a deal to release an EP made up of all new material. Rob Lawi left shortly after they were offered the deal, and bassist Carlos Ramirez had to become the vocalist. Tom Hayden joined on bass and John Adubato (Times Up) joined on guitar. In mid 1999, the band came home and began writing again however, during a show in Worcester, Massachusetts the band decided to break up. Adubato and Witte formed Burnt By the Sun. Ramirez started Lakota. Orlando went on to join Anodyne and Disnihil in the early 2000s. Witte, Orlando, and Ramirez are now in Hope Collapse. In 2006 Black Box Recordings released a Black Army Jacket semi-discography entitled Closed Casket. It featured their 1996 demo, assorted splits 7"s with Spazz, Corrupted, Noothgrush and Agathocles, and their unreleased Relapse Records EP. Members *Andrew Orlando (Guitar) *Carlos Ramirez (Bass and Vocals, then Vocals) *Dave Witte (Drums) *John Adubato (Guitar) *Tom Hayden (Bass) Former Members *Rob Lawi (Vocals) *Dan Crowell (Drums) *Chris Russo (Bass) Discography *Black Army Jacket Demo *The Path of Two Swords As One 7" *222 External Links *Official Myspace *Discography